The Music Box
by NaruhinaForever15
Summary: Twenty-four year old Hyuuga Hinata is being targeted. After her ex-boyfriend escapes the Konoha Insane Asylum she is placed under the protection of two ANBU agents but her ex will let nothing stand in his way. Not even her new love and old friend. Modern.


**Okay, this is my first horror fanfic...or horror story for that matter...Anyway i hope you like it! A friend of mine is helping me along the way...sooooo...On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything but my active imagination**

_It was a dark, cold night for Konoha. The wind blew furiously attempting to knockdown a few trees in the prossess. Lightening filled the starless night sky, making the Konoha Insane Asylum look eevn more frightening than usual. Inside the Asylum, doctors scrammbled arond to make sure all the pateints were in their rooms during the strange blackout. On the thrid floor, room 319, sat a lone in the corner of the room toying with a small box. The figure flipped it open and heard none of the choas outside his door. Only the sweet melody the box sang. Inside the box was a picture of a young girl, maybe about seventeen, with long waist legnth navy blue hair and pale lanvender eyes, giving the camera and its photographer a small, shy smile. Lightening flashed again lighting the small room and reviling his dark smirk and a glint in his eyes that could only be described as pure evil as he studied the pictre once more._

_"I'm coming for you Hina-hime..." His dark smirk widened. "And soon than you think..."_

_Lightening flash once more and a smash rang through the Ayslum. The doctors and guards hurried to room 319 but were too late. The figure had disappeared. The window was broken and the curtians thrashed around violently as the wind blew. The only thing left of the room's residance was the music box sitting on the neatly made bed. Still singing it's sweet, sad song._

Twenty-four year old Hyuuga Hinata walked into her house and sighed in agravation. Sometimes life just wasn't worth all the crap her parents put her through. Her younger sister Hanabi was getting married. She was nineteen and engaged. Hinata was twenty-four and single. Yeah she got some grief for that one...Another thing was they kept bringing up her ex.

_Why do they always bring **him **into things? It was seven years ago!_ The paled eyed highscool teacher thought ploping down on her couch and pulled out some papers to grade. _Why don't they just drop it? He's gone and never coming back...right?_

No sooner did she finish that thoght was there a knock on the door. Hinata sighed standing up and anwsered the door. Standing there was her two best friends along with to ANBU agents with solem, somewhat frightened looks on their faces.

"Kiba-kun, Shino-san, what's going on?" She asked in her usaul soft, somewhat meek voice. No matter how old she was she could never get rid of her shy personality. But at least she didn't stutter anymore, that was good right?

"Hinata-chan..." Kiba said, as if was the only one braze enough to tell the young english teacher the news he recived not twenty mintues before. "He got out...he escaped the Ayslum last night..."

Twenty-five year old Uzumaki Naruto ran his fingers through his bright blonde hair and sighed at the piles of paper work on his desk.

_I'm never going to get all of this done tonight..._ He thought then looked at his partner who was falling asleep in the chair across from him. He glared at the brunette and chucked a pencil at him.

"What the heck Uzumaki?" The lazy ANBU agent spazzed. "What was that for?"

"You're smart Nara, start pulling your weight, we need to get this done or Ero-sennin is going to be down our thoats again."

Shikamaru sighed and grabbed one of the massive piles of paperwork he and his partner had to do by theend of the night.

"Why do you call the cheif that?" The brunette yawn. Naruto shrugged and got to work himself. At this rate the dou would be there all night.

"Uzumaki, Nara my office. _Now._" The ANBU captin said walking by.

"What a drag..." Shikamaru sighed standing up " Who did you tick off now Naruto?"

"No one!...I think..."

When they walked in they not only seen their captin Hakate Kakashi, but the cheif ANBU Jiraiya and Lady Hokage Tsunade herself. Along with the head doctors of the Konoha Insane Ayslum, Dr.'s Orochimar and Kabuto.

_What the hell is going on?_ The blonde thought. His blue eyes studying the hidden fear behind most of their own eyes.

"Sit." Tsunade comanded. The two obeyed and awaited their next orders. Lay down, roll over speak ect. Kakashi sighed and passed a file to Naruto. His eyes widened at the picture, along with his partners who had peeked over his shoulder. They looked at their captin wide eyed. Kakashi nodded comferming their worse fears.

"He escaped last night, around 11:55pm, during the strom. We he only left this." He handed him the small, empty music box.

"We believe he is going to go after his ex-girlfriend. The one who had him put in there." Jiraiya said.

"What's the girls' name?" Shikamaru asked grabbing the file.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

Naruto's head shot up to see the Hokage's smirking face.

"Hyuuga Hiashi is a very important member of this society, I assured him that two of the best ANBU agents would be protecting his oldest daughter. And I thought who better than someone who grew up with both _him_ and the victum?"

"Get your stuff boys, we want reports on the hour. You leave now." Jiraiya said and the two quickly got ready to go protect a girl Naruto hadn't seen for seven years.

**Okay that's all i got right now, i apologize for any and all spelling errors. I love to write, just can't spell worth crap. The psychopath will not be revivled until later chapters so stay with me here and please review! You people have voices, use them! Love yas!**

**^_\/ Hikari ^:_:^**


End file.
